


Burning

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Blistering, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fire Torture, Other, Parental Anxceit, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Scratching, Skin Burning, Skin picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: Summary: After a video introducing two Dark sides, Virgil has to go back to his room to remember his time with the two dark sides. He has an anxiety attack in the safety of his room, and finds solace in his father figure.WARNING: There will be depictions of fire, burning, anxiety attacks, scratching, and skin picking. Please Do not read if you are easily susceptible to panic. I do not intend to cause harm to other readers so the fic will be under the read more. PLease be cautious and read at your own risk





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a personal fic that I am using the sides to let go of some stuff. I’m recalling when I had my first bouts of anxiety attacks where my arms felt like they were on fire. I may be talking about anxiety attacks, but know that everyone experiences them differently. Read at your own Risk

Virgil lay in bed his hands and arms tingling and his chest constricting as he tried to breath. They had just ended another video not to long ago… The video was going fine until Thomas decided that he wanted to meet not just one, but two other traits to resolve his dilemma. He could remember the fear that struck through him reflecting on Deceit’s face. God no. Thomas’s problems stemmed from Patton’s negative core and there were two other traits that had been formed from Patton’s inability to handle these strenuous emotions. He thought back at the conversation realizing just how scared Deceit was as well. 

_Virgil was standing in his spot on the stairs when Thomas called in Deceit. “Thomas I don’t think this is a good idea” Virgil tried to argue with Thomas as he knew the two traits responsible for how Roman, Patton, and Thomas were being affected._

_Thomas sighs a bit “Virgil, I know your worried, but I can’t get to the root of the problem with out diving right in.” he clears his throat and calls for the Dark Side “Deceit!”_

_Deceit appeared as his name was called a smug grin on his face “Oh goody another video, It’s not like I had other stuff planned. I totally love being summoned for your interesting videos” the lying trait said with such sarcasm, Virgil could almost feel it dripping._

_Thomas shuddered a bit, still unused to the deceiving man standing adjacent to his Moral side. He clenched his hands however and explained his predicament. how wrong he had been feeling, the mood swings Patton and Roman were having and the bouts of rage that all three had been experiencing towards people in their friend group. They explained that Logan could not come to a logical finding and that perhaps it was time to meet two traits that Logan thought were the cause of Thomas’s predicament._

_Virgil watched as Deceits face lost that ever present grin. How his gloved hands twisted into each other as his face paled at the explanation and then the suggestion that it was possibility that it was one of their own had Deceit and Virgil locking eyes. Deceit quickly snapped his eyes to Thomas “I would be glad to help you. I would not be somewhere else. I totally think this is a good idea.” he said his voice shaky and almost filled with fear._

_Thomas clenched his hand “I know this might not be a good idea, but I need to know what I am going up against” he looked at Deceit “Summon them. NOW.” he said through clenched teeth._

_Deceit closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. “Remind me that I didn’t warn you” he said as two aspects appeared._

_Next to Logan stood a version of Thomas with bright green eyes and an eerie grin displaying sharp teeth. Next to Roman stood a version of Thomas with vibrant red eyes and clawed hands a sneer on face as he looked on in disgust at the other sides in the room._

_Virgil felt his skin tingle two others appeared before the group. His body shook as he memories of these two resurfaced. He threw his hood up as he tried to make himself the least seen in the room._

_Deceit cleared his throat as he introduced the traits “Thomas I am pleased to present you to Hostility”_

_The trait next to Roman glared at Thomas letting out a low growl from the back of his throat as he snapped “What are you staring at?!”_

_The whole roomed jumped, but Deceit continued “And the other is”_

_“My name is jealousy I can introduce myself just fine, just like everyone else” the green eyed sides quipped._

_Thomas nodded and introduced himself Roman Patton and Logan, he was about to introduce Virgil when it was Hostility that spoke up. “Anxiety? Is that you?” he grew a dark grin as Jealousy seemed to bristle at the mention of the youngest trait. “We’ve been wondering where you have gone”_

_Jealousy sneers this time as he questions Virgil “Were we not good enough for you Anx? Is that why you traded up to the Light sides? Do you think you’re special? You must be if Deceit is allowing you to stay with them”_

_Virgil wanted nothing more than to disappear. He wanted to stop filming, but this was important to Thomas. Sending the message of Hostility and Jealousy and how to deal with it was important. He didn’t remember a thing from the video. He didn’t even make it to the end card immediately sinking out and going to hide in his bed room._

Virgil opened his eyes as the pressure in his chest felt heavier as his eyes quickly watered. In the safety of his room he could have one.. He could let himself remember…  He felt the skin on his arms burning, he was back with them. His skin was on fire again. He cried and curled up in a corner as sobs wracked though his body. His arms were on fire. He wanted it to stop. He remembered his time back there. How Jealousy and Hostility loved to mess with him when he first arrived. How they were the ones that sent Thomas into his first anxiety attack through him. 

Deceit had been there of course, but could only kneel next to Virgil. His voice sincere and apologetic as the two dark sides held the flames near his arms.

_I am sorry Little One… It’ll be over soon_

As screams tore through the younger side and he thrashed and cried his entire fight of flight system going haywire. As his panic sent Thomas into his own. He let out another scream as the flames licked and seared his flesh. He could feel it again. They were burning him again and he cried. He cried for Deceit, to hear those words. To be on his arms… because back then Deceit was the one to keep him together. 

He tore his hoodie off as the tingling in his skin became sharp needles piercing his skin. As an invisible hand came around and wrapped around his throat. As another hand pushed the air from his chest. As the sensations became too much and he began to scratch at the scars. He scratched at them over and over willing the burning to stop. The burning spread as his face began to tingle. This was new and it wouldn’t stop his fingers reaching and scratching his face as he bit his lip as he held back more sobs until he couldn’t take the burning and aches anymore.

His breathing erratic as he called for Deceit “DEE!! DEE!! MAKE IT STOP!!” he needed Deceit. He needed him. He sobbed as his ears began to ring and all he could hear was their laughter. “DEE I NEED YOU!! YOU PROMISED!!” His voice distorted and corrupted as his features shifted. His teeth growing sharp falling back to his original form. His skin beginning to blisters as thoughts of imaginary fire caused him to will them there. His fingers digging into flesh and picking at it pulling pieces off to make the blisters leave blood trickling down as the fire felt hotter. 

Deceit appeared in the room and he froze seeing Virgil there. He took his gloves off and he knelt down and carefully pulled the younger trait into his arms “Oh little one. It’s okay. They will never  **try** harm you again.” He held Virgil close as the lies slipped past his lips… for he knew that those traits would harm and maim if they ever got to this one. He held him close as a truth slipped from his lips distorted and near silent “I will protect you little one.” he cupped Virgil’s face with his own burnt hands the scars running under sleeves much like the ones on Anxiety’s flesh “I will make sure… They never hurt you again.” 

Virgil clung onto Deceit, sobbing his body trembling the fire slowly leaving only imaginary blisters and tender cuts and bleeding sections to ache and sting in the open air. He buried his face in a familiar cloak and hiccuped.

Deceit hushed and continued making soft distorted promises lulling the anxious trait to sleep. He looked a the door and flicked his wrist.The door swung open and revealed three sides frozen at the display. He brought a fingers to his lips as he looked down at Virgil as he spoke “I do not care for Virgil, Do not take care of him for me” with those words Deceit vanished. 

Logan rushed forward first taking in the state of his arms and had Roman come in and pick him up and out into the main room. Patton was the one to pull him into his arms and hold him. The three said nothing. Nothing of the scabbing cuts or bits in his arms… Nothing of the scars left from scorching Jealousy and heated hostility. They could only hold their youngest… and wish they had gotten him sooner.           

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you want to find me, I am also on tumblr as ren-allen.tumblr.com


End file.
